


Life is funny that way.

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are one of the stars of Supernatural had been for what seemed like forever.  You Play the spunky (y characters name) Singer. Daughter to gruffy yet loveable Bobby singer. When Handsome Misha collins stepped onto the set you had no idea that your life was about to change. But yet here you years later and you couldn't be happier dating the amazing Misha Collins or could you.





	1. Love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have the Broken Hearted Lovers series going on.. Just note that this does not go along with them.

You stretched and rolled over. You opened your eyes and sighed when you realized that Misha wasn't there with you. You and him were staying at the Hilton along with the rest of the Supernatural cast for one of many Supernatural convention. But You remembered that misha had an early morning meet and greet and so chances are you wouldn't see him for the rest of the day. you rolled out of bed and suddenly felt sick. You made a mad dash toward the bathroom reaching the toilet just in time. You wrenched everything up from the night before and sat back on your heels. 

"I told Misha I thought that fish tasted funny." you mutter to yourself. There was a knock on your room door and you made your way to open it. Sara you assistant looked at you with wide eyes, and a large coffee cup.

"Wow. rough night?" She asked. You took the coffee and headed toward the bed as she followed. 

"No, Misha insisted on going out to that seafood place last night. Jo Jo's Play house of fish." you said rollng your eyes. 

"No good?" she asks as you sip the coffee. 

"I told him I thought the Tipla tasted funny." you say 

"You gonna be ok?" she asked. 

"Yeah I'm feeling better. Thanks for the coffee." You say with a smile. 

"Well we have 25 min to get you to your meet and greet." She says. 

"Shit. Alright." you say. 10 Minutes later you were showered dressed and heading off. 

Misha came back to the motel in hopes of catching a small glimpse of his sweet heart, but no such luck. He sighed he knew that the schedlule this stop was gonna be hectic but he still had hope that the two of you would get to see each other a little more. He was glad he had talked her into going out to get a bite just the two of them even if it was kind of late when they actually got there. When he came onto the show y/n had already been a big part of it, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. Even got a little tongue tied when she would talk to him. He smiled when he thought of the first time he had actually gotten the nerve up to ask her out. It was the end of the day and he found himself standing outside of her trailer. He was about to walk off when the door opened and she stepped out. 

"Oh hey misha." she said her yec eyes sparkling at him. 

"Hi." he said. he couldn't move and for a moment he had actually forgotten to how to talk. 

"Um did you want something?" she asked standing on the last step. 

"No.. Yes... Crap." he said nervously. 

"Well which is it?" she asked him smiling. 

"You probably don't want to but I was thinking maybe tomorrow we could go have a few drinks." he managed to blurt. 

"Why Mr Collins are you asking me out on a date?" she teased 

"Maybe, if you want to." he said. "God I sound like a damn kid." he scolded himself. 

"I would, but why wait till tomorrow. Wanna go have drinks now?" You had asked. He was so thrilled as you wrapped your arm around his and headed toward the parking lot. 

The night had been perfect and from that point on it was love. At least for Misha. His cell rang and he glanced. 

"Hey yeah I'm on my way." he said as he hurried of to his next set.


	2. My eyes have it

You glance at your watch. You hadn't seen Misha all morning and if you hurried to the west side of the convention center you just might be able to get a kiss before you both have to move on. You rounded the corner and saw Misha, you stop and smile. God he's so handsome. He didn't see you his face was down in his phone yet again. A young girl who you knew as Sara, she was one of the P.A's, stepped up behind him. Misha turned and you could no longer see his face. You stood there watching for a moment not sure if you should interupt or not. They looked as if they were deep conversation. You took a few steps closer when all of a sudden Misha seemed to edge Sara up against the wall. You stopped again confused at what was unfolding in front of you. He leaned in an whispered into her ear, a small curve spread across her lips then she spoke. You couldn't quite make out their voices but reading lips seemed to be a specialty of yours that you had over come when you were a child.

"What about her?" she asked

"What about her?" Misha said. 

"I just thought the two of you.. Were you know." she said. 

"Looks can be deceiving." he says. Then he leaned in. You couldn't tell what he was saying anymore, but it was intense. He brushed her hair off of her neck and you just knew he was going to kiss her. You spun and headed back the way you had came, anger and sadness fllowing from your eyes. As you rounded the corner you felt sick again and just barely made the garbage can at the end of the hall. Jensen stepped out of the elevator and looked down at you. 

"Y/n? are you ok?" he asked concerned

"I'm fine." you say straightening up and hoping in the elevator. 

Misha's side. 

"Misha?" I turned to see Sara A PA her freckled face looking at me hopefully.

"Hey Sar." I said

"Are you busy?" she asked. 

"Well I was hoping to catch y/n for a quick lunch, but I have a minute." I tell her. 

"I was wondering.. Well I have this audition coming up, remember I told you about it?" she said. 

"yeah you leave tomorrow right? Good luck." I tell her. 

"Thanks But I was hoping you could help me run this one line real quick, I am so nervous." she says. 

"Sure." I tell her. She hands me a small script and I glance over it. 

"Ok, ready?" I ask She nods. 

"You know you have to be the most beautiful thing alive." I say turning on my charm. 

"You say that to everyone." she replied. 

"Maybe but I mean it now." I say. I edge her back against the wall. 

"You know the two of us, we could make a go of this." I say

"What about her?" Sara said

"What about her?" 

"I thought.." She said

"Looks can be deceiving." I say, I move her hair from her neck and stop myself just before brushing my lips against her. 

"Wow you good." Sara said. 

"You're not so bad yourself. You've got this sara, good luck." I say. Sarah walked off and I turned to go find y/n

"Hey misha. y/n ok?" Jensen asked as I rounded the corner. 

"Why?" I ask

"I just saw her heaving her gut out at the elevator." he tells me. 

"I don't know." I say taking out my phone and dialing her number. 

Your phone rang and you instatnly hit mute when you saw his number. 

"I don't need him, I don't need anyone." you say to yourself as tears continue to fall again


	3. It's more than that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having kind of a hard time. There could be some triggers here for some, suicidal thoughts, and I am sorry for that but like I said I personally am having abit of a hard time, the last two nights have been really hard, and I guess it kind of came out in this part of the fic. It is a happy ending though here. promise.

You stepped onto the roof of the hotel, you're not even sure really how you got there. It was like you were on auto pilot. One second you were getting in the elevator and the next you were looking at the skyline. You didn't care that everyone was going to be so pissed at you for just skipping out on your responsibilities. That's assuming they even realized you weren't around. Sometimes thoughts raced through your mind that didn't belong there. Thoughts that no one gave a crap, thoughts that no one really knew you or wanted to. Thoughts about how maybe this was the night you just said fuck it. No one knew about these thoughts this burden that you fought. your own Demons actually. Or at least you didn't think they did. You stopped mentioning them a long time ago. You felt like it just upset people. It had gotten better when you and Misha started dating, it was like he helped you fight even if he didn't know he was. But now after seeing him with Sara you couldn't help but wonder was it worth it? The trying? The heart ache? You walked to the side of the roof and looked over the edge into a small alley way. It looked at if it didn't belong, something so blah amist something so wonderful. The brick railing was cool to your touch and you straddled it as if sitting on a saddle. You liked it up here, it was quiet, you could think. Think about the song Turn turn turn..To everything Turn turn turn, there is a season turn turn turn... and a purpose under heaven. The song played over and over in your mind. 

Misha, Jensen, Jared. I went back to the room to check on her but she wasn't there. I tried calling, but it just went to voice mail, and she wasn't answering any of her text. I figured she was just busy and I would catch her later. I tried to keep my mind on the questions fans were asking but deep down I couldn't help but feel something was wrong. We walked off the stage and I grabbed my phone again. 

"You guys seen y/n?" Some one asked. I looked up from my phone to see Richard. 

"She's not picking up why?" I say concerned. 

"She was supposed to do a meet and greet but she never showed. We had to get Kim to cover for her." He said a little annoyed. 

"That doesn't sound like her." Jensen said concerned. 

"Yeah I know. It's like she vanished. Alison managed to get a key to her room, but no one was there." He said "You haven't heard from her?" He asked me. 

"No, I haven't seen her all day." I say

"I saw her like 3 or 4 hrs ago, she wasn't feeling well." Jensen said. 

"We have people looking for her, I didn't want to call security but maybe....."Richard said. Jared pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial.

"Voice mail." he said. 

"She has to be here somewhere. It's a big place." I say more to assure myself then them.

"Did you try her second phone?" Jensen asked. 

"She still has that?" I asked surprised that I didn't know. Jensen nodded 

"She doesn't use it much just for emergencies." He said as he dialed. It rang twice and then she answered. 

You

You didn't realize you had been up there that long till your emergency phone rang. Ackles popped across the screen. 

"Yeah?" you asked softly. 

"Hey, where in the hell are you?" Jensen asked

"Why?" you ask. 

"Why? Cause everyone's worried sick about you that's why. Are you ok?" he asks. You thought about lying, after all it didn't matter anymore, but the next thing you knew you were bawling into the phone. 

"I can't do this anymore Jensen." You say. 

"Do what? Where are you?" he asked.

"I can't pretend anymore, I can't fake a smile, I just can't I'm just too tired.... I think I'm done."

Jesen 

I heard the desperation in her voice and panic hit me like a ton of bricks. 

"Do what? Where are you?" I ask looking at Misha. 

"I can't do this anymore, I can't fake a smile, I just can't I'm to tired... I think I'm done." she said. 

"Ok, look Misha's here.. Tell me where you are and we can come talk to you, we'll figure it out." I say. Misha held his hand out for the phone.

"NO! I don't want to talk to him, ever." you exclaimed. Misha pulled back obviously hearing your voice. 

"Ok then fine, just me and Jared... Where are you?" I ask. 

"There's nothing you can do." you insisted. 

"You're kind of freaking me out sis." I admit. 

"I'm sorry." you say

"No, no need to be sorry, just tell us where you are, please." I say. Jared leaned in a bit to hear. 

"I can't have 900 people coming to me, telling me it's going to be ok, ya know. Everyone comes to me with their issues, and I don't mind but.. I'm tired. I have my own problems and I can't deal with them. I can't fix it.. It's so broken." She says. 

"Nothings broken." I say. 

"Yeah it is, it's always been broken. And then I'm supposed to put on this damn fake smile and pretend it's all ok. But its not. And i'm sorry I let everyone down." You tell me

"You didn't, Just can you please tell me where you are. Just me and Jared, I promise, no one else." Jensen said. There was a moment of silence 

"Y/n?" I say you name 

"The roof, I'm on the roof." You tell me, my heart quickens. 

"Ok don't go anywhere. Promise?" I ask. 

"Yeah. Promise." you say before hanging up. 

"Where is she?" Misha asked. 

"She's on the roof." I tell them. 

"What?" Misha asked turning to leave.

"Meesh, wait." I say grabbing his arm. He turned and looked at me confused. 

"I promised her it would just be me and Jared. She doesn't want anyone else there." I tell him

"But..." Misha stopped confused. 

"Misha, I don't know what's going on but let us talk to her alone." Jared said. 

"fine go, but tell her I love her." I insist. They give a nodd and take off down the hall. 

You

You sat there on the edge watching the sun drift, tears slowly falling. The door to the roof opened. 

"Y/n?" Jared called out. 

"Yeah." you say They finally see you straddled over the rail and slowly move toward you, almost as if they were afraid that any sudden movement and you'd be gone from their sights. 

"Whatcha doing?" Jensen asked. 

"Thinking." You say. 

"Think you could think over here?" Jensen asks hopeful. You smile at him softly. 

"Didn't know you were scared of hights." you say.

"Not scared of heights, it's the falling part that makes me nervous." He says. 

"It's beautiful up here, peaceful." you say. 

"yeah it is." Jared agreed as he stepped closer. 

"So what are you thinking about?" heasks. 

"Life, you know, I'm not a bad person am I?" you ask. 

"God no, you are a good person, one of the best." Jensen says as they make their way to the edge. 

"I just can't do it, you know.. I mean..I hate being alone, it's the worse feeling ever." you say looking down. 

"You're not alone, you have us, and Misha. He loves you." Jensen says. 

"I thought so too, but now I don't know what to think." you admit. 

"He does, what ever he did I am sure he didn't mean it." Jared tells you. 

"He meant it." you say

"I tell you what. Jared and I will hold him down and you can beat the hell out of him, will that make it better?" Jensen asks. You laugh for the first time in a long time. 

"Tempting, but it's not just Misha, It's everything. Do you that my entire life has been spent making others happy. Fixing their mess ups, and I can't fix my own. It's like why try why bother." you say looking down again. 

"Because you're needed y/n." Jared tells you. 

"No, life would go on if I wsn't here, if I didn't wake in the morning life would still go on. They say that for every season there is a purpose under heaven. Maybe I am done with my purpose, maybe it's time to let go." you say. 

"Not like this. It's not up to you to decide" Jensen says. 

"And yes maybe life would go on, but not for those who know you and love you. Not for Us, or Misha, or anyone who knows you. There would be a hole, that nothing would be able to fill. I couldn't live with out you bringing me your special ( dessert) everyday at work. That's one of my highlights." Jared says. 

"And I still have to beat you at... (video game)" Jensen says. 

"You will never beat me at ( video game) Cause I am the queen" you say laughing. 

"Well yeah, but you at least have to give me a chance." he tells you. You chuckle. 

"Every ones pretty pissed at me I bet." You say with a sigh. 

"No, just worried. We love you, you have to know that." Jensen says. 

"Why? Why do you care?" you ask looking at him. 

"Because you're family. And family don't end in blood." he says quoting the show. You smile. 

"Look just come back with us please? I mean we could all sleep up here, but I think it's supposed to get kind of cold." Jared says with a half smile. 

"I don't know guys. Did you know about Misha and Sara?" you ask finally. 

"Who?" Jensen asked. 

'Sara Price, The new PA. I saw them in the hall just before I saw you. They.... Well.... I just wish he had told me" you admit. 

"Wait you think Misha? I don't know what you're talking about but I do know that Misha is worried sick about you. He loves you y/n.." Jared says. 

"Just talk to him. Like I said we'll hold him down and you can beat the shit out of him if you want." Jensen said. Jensen held out his hand and you hesitated but only for a second. As soon as your skin met he had a firm grip and was practically pulling you off the side and into his arms. He held you so tight and Jared wrapped his arms around both of you. 

"Guys I can't breathe." You say. 

"Tough." The said together as the three of you stood there in a group hug.


	4. Misha and me, and baby makes 3

You stepped off the elevator with Jensen and Jared to find several people starring at you. Including Misha. 

"Wow it's a party." you say embarrassed. 

"Are you ok?" Misha asked hugging you. You half heartedly hugged him back. 

"Yeah. I'm good. I'm sorry everybody." you say. 

"No, it's fine. Just next time you decide to take a walk on the roof let someone know." Eric said. 

"Yeah, I will." you laughed. You saw Kim standing there of to the side a bit and made your way to her. 

"Thanks for covering for me." you say "I don't know my mind just well it went off the rails for a few." She huggd you

"Don't worry about it. Happens to everyone." She says. "And if you ever need anything, you call me, come to me, hell beat my door down if you need to." You smile 

"I'm gonna lay down. Because this is weird." you say jestering to the others. 

She laughed as you walked off. 

"Hey Babe." Misha said running to catch up to you. 

"Hi." you say not really looking at him. 

"Are you ok, I mean what happened?" He asked as you made your way to your room. 

"I don't know, I just needed time to think." you tell him. 

"I was worried sick about you." he says

"Really? Figured you were busy what with work, and Sara." you say stopping at your door. 

"Sara?" he asks confused. You unlocked the door. 

"You don't have to pretend Misha, I saw you two in the hall earlier. And you know what, if that's what you want then fine." you say stepping inside. He hurries in after you and shuts the door. 

"You saw us?" he asks 

"Yeah I did." you say

"What you saw babe was me helping her run a line for an audition she has tomorrow." I explain

"What?" you ask confused. 

"Yeah, she has an audition for some B flick, but you know it's a way to get her foot in the door, and anyway she asked if I'd help her with her lines. That was it." he tells you. 

"Are you for real?" you ask sitting on the bed.. 

"Yeah. Why didn't you just ask me?" he wants to know sitting on the bed beside you. 

"Because I am an insecure, dumb ass, mess." You say starting to cry. 

"Hey don;t talk about the woman I love that way." he says putting his arm around you. 

"Well on the bright side, Jensen and Jared won't have to hold you down so I can beat the shit out of you." You say. 

"What?" he asks. 

"Nothing. I'm sorry I didn't trust you, and I'm sorry I took off, and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you." you say. 

"Tell me what?" he asks

"Sometimes, I have thoughts, and I can usually push them away, but sometimes I can't... And Tonight I couldn't.. I was close to jumping Misha. But For what ever reason, call it an angel, or meant to be, or what ever Jensen called and I answered," you say. 

"I'm glad you did." he says 

"Me too. And I'm thankful that I have friends like them..." you say. 

"Yeah, well you have me too. And if you ever have these thoughts again, you find me, we'll fight them together ok?" he asks. You nodd and he kisses your cheek. 

Suddenly you feel sick once again and dart to the bath room. 

Misha

I had no idea that she had these kind of thoughts, and a piece of me was mad that I never noticed, but she hid them so well. I had so much I wanted to say to her but I couldn't make the words form. I too was greatful for Jense and Jare... We sat there for a second when suddenly she was up and darting to the bathroom. 

"You ok?" I ask from the door way. 

"Yeah, That fish place you took me too gave me food poisoning." she growled between dry heaves. 

"Sorry." I said handing her a water bottle. She sat back and took the water. 

"It's ok, just no more fish from somewhere called playhouse." Jensen said. 

"Deal."I tell her. 

You 

That night you layed in bed next to Misha. When a thought popped in your mind. 

"No way." you think. "It can't be" You started adding up the dates of your last period. 

"Shit you're late." you tell your self, Almost 3 1/2 weeks. Panic rose inside you. Misha moved next to you and you glanced over at him. You thought about waking him, but decided not to. 

"Tomorrow I'll get a test, no need in saying anything if I don't have too." you tell your self. 

The next day, Misha had a breakfast thing so he was up and dressed and out early. You were thankfull for once to see him leave. Quickly you dressed and hurried down the hall. 

"You're up early." Jim Beaver said meeting you in the hall. 

"Yeah, I have something I need to do." you say. He eyes you closely. 

"Don't worry Jim, I'm coming right back." you say. 

"You better. Hey if you need anything,..." he says, as the elevator door opens. 

"I know where you are, thanks." you say. It took you about 10 min to get to the small store and back. You paced back ad forth nervously as you waited for the test to get done. Finally your watch beeped and you darted into the bath room. A plus sign shined up at you. 

"Holy Crap.." you say. You checked you watch Misah would just be going to his panel inteview for headquarters. As if the mere thought of his name alerted him to you your phone rang flashing Collins across it. 

"Hey." you say trying to sound as if everything was fine.

"Hey, just wanted to tell you I love you." Misha said. 

"We love you to y/n!" Jensen and Jared hollered into the phone. 

"Shut up." Misha said annoyed. You laughed. 

"I love each of you too." you say. 

"You love me more though... right?" Misha says. 

"Yeah, defs." you say. 

"Misha ......" you start. 

" Babe We have this head quarters thing, as soon as it's done, you me dinner and no fish." he says. 

"Sounds good." you say. 

After the call you realized you had to tell him, and it would be better to do it in an area where he was less likely to freak out. So you grabbed the test and headed for the headquarters. 

Oh Baby. 

By time you got there it had already started and you could hear them joking and laughing... Nervously you approached the director who was standing off to the side out of view. 

"Hey." you said. 

"Y/n y/ln... What a surprise." he said.

"Yeah, um I need to give somethng to Misha, is it ok? It'll only be a second." you tell him. 

"Sure, go ahead." he says smiling. 

"Thanks."' you take a deep breath and step into view. Instantly people reconize you and applause rises up. The guys turn and look at you a smile creeping across their faces. 

"Hey this is our time, shoo." Jensen teases making a waving motion with his hand. 

"Ooo sorry. Santa came by and asked me to deliever this." You say walking behind Misha and handing it to him over his shoulder. He looked up at you and smiled. 

"Where's ours?" Mark Sheppard asked 

"Sorry... Guess you weren't good boys this year." you teased. Misha stood and looked at you. 

"What is this?" he asked. 

"You'll have to open it to find out." you say nervously 

"Well share with the class." Jared says. 

Misha opened the card that was tapped to the small box.

"What?" he said. 

"Read." Jensen said.

"Um it says. Congrats, on a Job well done?" he says confused. He looks at you with wonder in his eyes. Slowly Misha opens the box and his eyes widen on the pregnancy test a giant plus sign starring up at him. Jensen glanced down in the box. 

"Holy shit." he said. 

"Is this for real?" he asked. Walking around to stare you in the eyes. You nodd. 

"Are you ok with this?"you ask.

"What? Are you kidding? I couldn't be more ok." he says he pulls you to him and presses his lips to yours excitedly. Murmur broke out followed with a few ahhs and lots of camera flashes. 

"Um guys?" Jared asked Misha turned to face everyone. 

"We're having a baby..." Misha said beaming. A roar of approval rose up as Jensen Jared and Mark stood to shake your hands and give you hugs. 

"Congratulations." Mark said smiling'

"Thanks." you say. 

"Can we get another chair for my baby's mama?" Misha called out. 

"I don't want to interupt." you say as someone pulls out another chair. 

"A baby.." was all Misha could say grinning ear to ear.


End file.
